Errores de Escena: El Regreso de las Elementales
by CriXar
Summary: Los bloopers de la segunda película de Bajoterra, con más caídas, comentarios random y un nuevo miembro en el elenco.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Quieren crecer y convertirse en lanzadores de babosas?- preguntó Garfio Rojo a sus dos pequeños espectadores, quienes asintieron emocionados.- Bueno, van a necesitar valor. ¿Ustedes tienen valor, determinación y pasión para eso?

Esta vez fue contestado por las babosas también, quienes chillaron alegres ante la idea de salir en grandes aventuras como lo hacían los arsenales de la Banda de Shane.

-Bueno es una vida difícil,- agregó el anciano.- pero emocionante... excepto tal vez por las probabilidades de ser tragados por un portal o enfrentarse a furiosos piratas.

La inocente y alentadora mirada de los niños se volvió sombría y aterrada al escuchar aquella parte y el narrador fue interrumpido por el director.

-¡Corte! Se supone que debes alentarlos, no traumatizarlos.

* * *

-Y... ¡Acción!- exclamó el director para correr la escena en la que se suponía el joven Shane despertaba de una pesadilla, solo para alertar a su arsenal. Mas aún ante las indicaciones del director, el chico ni siquiera movió un músculo.

-¿Samuel?- llamó el asistente. Nada aún.

-¿Pero que rayos...?- preguntó el señor Fipke.

-Espere, ¿escucha eso?- interrumpió el empleado. Eran ronquidos, casualmente provenintes del set.

-No me digas que está dormido...- dijo su jefe golpeando su frente con frustración.

-Eso creo...

* * *

-¿No podías dormir, Eli?- preguntó el nuevo miembro de la Banda sin siquiera abrir sus ojos para ver quien le observaba.

-Eh, no. La televisión estaba muy fuerte.- respondió el Shane.

-He soñado con fuego y destrucción.- confesó Junjie continuando su práctica.- Las cavernas en caos bajo la sombra de Goon. Y una garra monstruosa que...

-¿Una garra?- interrumpió el lanzador.- Yo tuve el mismo sueño. Wow, espera. ¿Eso significa que eres psíquico?- exclamó ilusionado el chico.

-¡Corte! Samuel, creo que te hemos mencionado algo respecto a hacer preguntas fuera del guión.

-Lo siento...

* * *

-¡Haciendo un duelo temprano!- exclamó el Shane haciendo girar su lanzadora mientras proponía una distracción para dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla.-¿Quieres divertirte?

-Estoy listo para mejorar mi habilidad siempre.- respondió su compañero con una reverencia.

-Presumido...- comentó el chico.

-¡Corte! ¡Samuel!

_**Finalmente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Toda una presentación fue la que dió Junjie para colocar sus babosas en sus lanzadoras y comenzar con el duelo. Tras unas cuantas asombrosas piruetas en el aire y un perfecto aterrizaje en sus respectivos tubos, el lanzador se colocó en posición.

-Excelente.- dijo a su arsenal.- ¿Comenzamos?- preguntó a su oponente. Eli miró a Burpy y luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus holgazanas babosas en el suelo.

-Yo, eh, creo que me acabo de retractar repentinamente...-

* * *

Tras congelar a la babosa torpedo de su oponente, Junjie comandó a su munición para seguir su camino hasta el Shane. Una vez con él, le llevó por los aires para luego dejarlo caer en un enorme tobogán de hielo.

Mas el lanzador no detuvo a tiempo a su babosa congelada y esta siguió su camino hasta dar con su propio tirador. Ambos chicos recorrieron un buen tramo sin frenos por el estudio de grabación llevándose a su paso a quien estuviera en frente.

-¡Deténganla!- gritó una se las chicas de iluminación.

-¡Que alguien pare esa cosa!- exclamó el asistente del director.

-¡Un día, solo un día es lo que pido sin un solo accidente!- rogaba el señor Fipke huyendo de l babosa.

* * *

-Oye, ¿qué es eso?

-Es una carrera protofórmula uno.

-Eso no lo puedo entender.

-¡Es asombroso!- exclamó Eli.- Las babosas usan cascos que reciben señales transmitidas por las lanzadoras.- explicó mientras las babosas de sus amigos continuaban su trayecto, siendo la carnero de Kord golpeada por uno de los ataques apestosos de la flatulirinka de su rival.

-¡Ya verás!- gritó Pronto al troll.

-Eli, disculpa. Sí entiendo lo que hacen...

-¿En serio?- preguntó el Shane impresionado de que su amigo comprendiera tan rápido la ciencia en el juego.

-No, la verdad no.- respondió este.

-¡Corte! Vincent, no hace falta que tú lo entiendas. Es solo parte del guión.

-Oh...

* * *

-Espera,- interrumpió Trixie a Junjie.- ¿nunca jugaste algo? ¿Ni siquiera de niño?

-Yo nací para ser al gran protector de mis cavernas, y es un honor con muchos beneficios, como no necesitar lanzadoras modificadas ni tecnología para controlar a mis babosas.

-Este chico no tuvo infancia...- aseguró la chica golpeando su frente.

-¡Corte!

**_Y justo cuando creí que me estaba poniendo al día con esto de los Errores... ¡ZAS! Anuncian la tercera peli en latino américa. Si alguien no estaba enterado aún, será transmitida este sábado a las 3:30, Colombia._**


End file.
